


Наска

by llogan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старый как мир сюжет - они прижались друг к другу чтобы не замерзнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наска

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест «Фики с местным колоритом» 2009  
> по заданию № 14: Пустыня Наска (Перу) 11й AU

*

\- Тупик.

\- Снова? Спок, этого не может быть!

\- Это так, капитан, и будет продолжаться, пока мы не начнем двигаться по маршруту, который предлагаю я.

Если на поверхности было жарко, то здесь, в длинных подземных туннелях царил адский холод. Свет факелов освещал небольшое пространство вокруг, но своды были настолько высокими, что мгла казалась беспросветной. Джима передернуло.

\- Разве наши маршруты различаются? - спросил он. 

Спок развернул свой трикодер к Джиму.

\- Красная линия - мой. Синяя - тот, которым мы двигались, ведомые твоей тягой к приключениям. 

\- Разве тебе не было любопытно? 

\- Мы осмотрели все захоронения, Джим, и учитывая время отбытия последнего шаттла, в данный момент я бы предпочел находиться на поверхности.

\- Окей, Спок. Веди нас на поверхность.

Когда они выбрались из акведука, упомянутый шаттл как раз ложился на курс. Джим машинально замахал руками, привлекая внимание, но корабль был слишком высоко.  
Задрав головы, они остались стоять у входа одной из самых необычных пещер мира, находясь в одном из самых загадочных мест Земли. Загадочных - в свое время. Происхождение рисунков и геометрических фигур было установлено еще семьдесят лет назад, и цивилизация, их оставившая - тоже. Но такова уж человеческая натура: то, что вызывало интерес триста лет назад, вызывает не меньшее любопытство современного человека - теперь как объект, вызывавший интерес триста лет назад.

Взгляд Спока говорил сам за себя. Джим в порядке извинений похлопал его по плечу, зная, что инцидент на этом будет исчерпан.

\- Уверен, у них что-то предусмотрено для таких случаев, - бодро сказал он, когда белый след двигателя растаял в закатной дымке.

\- Не думаю, - Спок осмотрелся вокруг. - Это одна из самых удаленных точек плато. Когда мы прилетели, я обратил внимание, что здесь нет ничего, кроме площадки для шаттлов.

Джим сделал несколько шагов вперед и тоже огляделся.

\- Возможно пара палаток или хотя бы провиант?

\- Пока никаких признаков того или другого. - Спок взялся за лямки дорожного рюкзака, спуская его с плеч. – Полагаю, нам придется рассчитывать исключительно на себя.

Джим открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, наблюдая за тем, как Спок продвигается дальше от пещер, внимательно глядя в трикодер.

\- Следует подыскать место для ночлега, пока не стемнело окончательно, - скрываясь за грядой больших камней, крикнул он.

\- Поручаю это тебе, Спок, - пробормотал Джим и, засунув руки в карманы, направился следом.

Спустя несколько минут они стояли на высоком пригорке, часть которого была обнесена перилами, превращая его в удобную и безопасную смотровую площадку. Перед ними открывался удивительный вид на край одного из рисунков, напомнивший Джиму многослойный диск Энтерпрайза. Отсюда, с высоты, линия казалась идеально ровной, хотя днем, когда они шли вдоль нее, Джим заметил в ней массу искривлений. Она поднималась и опускалась, повторяя множественные неровности почвы, постепенно закругляясь влево и теряясь за чертой, доступной глазам. Джим вынужден был признать, что эти фигуры – одна из самых невероятных вещей, которые ему приходилось видеть на Земле.

\- Я нашел небольшую площадку между тех валунов, - Спок указал направление, - она защищена от ветра и обнесена небольшим кустарником, который мы могли бы использовать для разжигания костра.

\- И часто тебе приходилось разжигать костер? – ухмыльнулся Джим.

\- Нет, - не спуская глаз с трикодера, ответил Спок. - До места полтора километра. Предлагаю поторопиться.

\- О! Тогда веди нас, мистер скаут! - воскликнул Джим, и в ответ на приподнятую споковскую бровь продолжил: - Только не говори, что не слышал о скаутах.

\- Скаутах с Сигмы Четыре?

\- Нет, не этих. 

\- Тогда, боюсь...

Джим безнадежно махнул рукой, искренне желая, чтобы вся нужная информация поступила в мозг Спока прямо из космоса. Иногда ему казалось, что это так и происходит.

Они добрались до места сравнительно быстро. Солнце село, и пустыня стала совсем другой – холодной, почти неземной. В отличие от рюкзака с теплыми вещами, которым располагал его старший помощник, Джим мог похвастаться лишь небольшой бутылью с водой, наполовину пустой, и форменной курткой, которую весь день таскал на поясе, а сейчас с удовольствием натянул, застегнув до самого подбородка. Трикодер пискнул последний раз, и Спок развернул его, освещая место, где они находились. Все было так, как он говорил – небольшая грунтовая площадка, гряда невысоких валунов и чахлый кустарник, который был призван стать их теплом и светом на эту ночь.

Через полчаса они сидели у костра, прикончив на двоих утренний сэндвич (мясо досталось Джиму) и запив его остававшейся водой.

\- Если верить расписанию, первую туристическую группу на эту точку шаттл доставит в восемь пятнадцать, - сказал Спок. - Мы должны быть готовы к этому моменту.

\- Без проблем, - ответил Джим, снимая с плеча Спока колючку. - Чем займемся?

\- Полагаю, нам следует поспать.

\- Я тебя умоляю! Мы же скауты, Спок! Предлагаю всю ночь рассказывать страшные истории. – Джим посветил себе в лицо трикодером и скорчил рожицу.

\- Скауты были детьми, я верно понимаю?

\- Подростками.

Спок удовлетворенно кивнул. Его лицо было крайне необычным при свете костра. Глаза казались темнее, брови чуть сильнее сходились у переносицы. Кожа выглядела почти бронзовой, и Джим мог поклясться, что она окажется гладкой и нежной, если к ней прикоснуться. Он взглянул на небо, а потом снова на Спока, чувствуя, как учащается дыхание.

У него не было секса целую вечность. Или двести тридцать два часа, как сказал бы Спок. Перед его взором возникла стюардесса шаттла, на котором он летал с отчетом в Вашингтон в первый день их пребывания на Земле. Туфли-лодочки, шелковый платок и узкая юбка, совсем как в старые времена. Джим и сам не понял, как его занесло в подсобный отсек, но часть полета он скоротал самым наилучшим образом. 

Но дело было не в этом. Дело было в Споке, сидящем напротив и кажущимся далеким и близким одновременно. В неторопливых движениях, когда он ворошил палкой угли в костре, в насмешливо поднятой брови, когда Джим обмолвился о скаутах, в неповторимых интонациях, присущих только ему.

\- Мама иногда пугала меня большим пустынным крабом, - вдруг сказал Спок, и Джим вернулся в этот мир. - Говорила, он заберет меня, если я буду слишком непослушным.

\- Непослушным? Ты шутишь? - недоверчиво переспросил Джим.

\- Я не хотел ходить в школу.

Джим хохотнул.

\- Покажи мне того, кто хотел.

\- Все вулканские дети, - Спок снова потыкал в костер палкой, и тени заплясали на его лице, погружая Джима в чужое прошлое. - Я не вполне вписывался в систему.

\- Из-за матери?

Лицо Спока - всего на миг - сделалось совершенно несчастным, но в следующую секунду приняло привычное спокойное выражение. В Джима полыхнуло жаром - то ли от этой картины, то ли оттого, что ветки на самом деле неплохо горели, и он откашлялся, прежде чем спросить:

\- Так ты боялся того краба?

\- В объеме, в котором не мог побороть страх, - сказал Спок. - Но мне было десять, так что объем этот был достаточно велик.

\- А я боялся, что девчонки не будут обращать на меня внимание.

Спок поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел Джиму в лицо.

\- Разве это возможно?

Звучало как комплимент. Или нечаянное признание. Или с этими ветками, подумал Джим, все не так просто. Он почувствовал, как краснеет – впервые с тех пор, как…

\- Мне было десять.

\- Да, - сказал Спок и снова принялся за костер.

Спальный мешок был один и принадлежал Споку. Учитывая, что никто не собирался ночевать в пустыне, этого и так было сверх меры. Они расположились поближе к камням, с той стороны, откуда дул ветер. Костер остался у них в ногах, и хотя он медленно затухал, от него все еще исходило приятное тепло. Джим решил, что скауты вполне вероятно приняли бы их в свои ряды.

\- Мы что, будем спать по очереди? - спросил он, видя замершего в нерешительности Спока.

\- Я вполне могу обойтись без сна эту ночь. Здесь есть несколько наскальных рисунков, которые вызвали мой интерес, и которые я бы хотел рассмотреть получше.

\- В полной темноте? - Джим слегка подтолкнул Спока к спальному месту, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд. – Или ты собираешься воспользоваться трикодером?

\- С минуты на минуту из-за тех холмов покажется луна, и я...

\- Сейчас же ляжешь, - Джим похлопал по месту рядом с собой. - Скауты не спали по одиночке. И разве не ты ратовал за отдых?

\- Для вас, капитан, - сказал Спок, неохотно забираясь в мешок со свой стороны. - Человеку необходим ежесуточный сон.

\- Просто признайся, делить спальное место слишком лично для тебя, - сказал Джим, застегивая молнию, слыша, как то же самое делает Спок. - А если бы я был Ниотой? 

\- Не вижу причин, по которым ты отзываешься о лейтенанте Ухуре таким тоном. Ни она, ни я никогда не давали повода...

\- Спок, расслабься, - шепнул Джим, и легонько толкнул его локтем. - Я шучу.

Они затихли, и пустыня окутала их своими звуками. Тихим шелестом колючего кустарника, треском догорающего костра, криками полуночных птиц, гнезда которых Кирк видел свитыми прямо в скальных щелях. Он так давно не был на Земле, что и забыл каковы они - эти звуки. Забыл, что такое ночь под открытым небом. Особенно, такая. В тесном мешке малейшие движение Спока передавалось и Джиму. Спок был горячим даже сквозь слои одежды, разделявшие их. Левый бок Джима замерз, а правый, прижатый к Споку, горел огнем.

Джим хотел гореть огнем весь.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Спок, когда Джим придвинулся ближе.

\- Ты теплый.

\- Температура тела вулканцев превышает человеческую, но мне вовсе не жарко, - сухо сказал Спок.

\- И все по моей милости?

\- Не о чем говорить.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - Джим пошевелился, и уловил легкое ответное движение Спока. - А еще я знаю способ согреться. 

\- Он как-то связан со скаутами?

Джим расхохотался. Спок был неподражаем, и он обожал его. Он. Обожал. Его.

\- Скауты спали без одежды, если было холодно.

Лицо Спока стало непроницаемым. 

\- Если те дети раздевались чтобы согреть друг друга, - сказал он, - я могу согласиться с тем, что их действия были обоснованы...

\- Замечательно! - кивнул Джим, принимаясь нащупывать бегунок молнии со своей стороны.

\- ...как я понимаю, речь шла о представителях одного вида, - продолжил Спок, - то есть, они обменивались теплом, а не забирали его один у другого.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

\- В нашем случае это не сработает. 

\- Бедная Ниота, - притворно вздохнул Джим.

\- Лейтенант Ухура, с твоего позволения.

\- Ты и в постели ее лейтенантом называешь?

\- Ты сейчас на территории, о которой ничего не знаешь.

\- Да брось, Спок. Все еще сохнешь по ней?

\- Все еще не готов это комментировать. - Спок умолк, и Джим почувствовал, как тот ищет более удобное положение, собираясь спать, или медитировать, или что там у них бывает в это время суток. Он снова придвинулся ближе, прислушиваясь к стуку чужого сердца, когда Спок вдруг спросил: - Только честно. Ты рассчитываешь со мной перепихнуться?

\- Что? Нет! - Джим попытался сесть, но ему это не удалось. Он забарахтался в мешке как рыба в сети, чувствуя спиной откровенно издевательский взгляд Спока. - В смысле - может и хочу, но не так откровенно.

\- Я просто экономлю время для сна, - сказал Спок тоном, который Боунс называл повествовательным для идиотов. – Твои действия очевидны.

\- Ты же сам предложил разделить спальное место! 

\- Ты прижимался ко мне.

\- Чтобы согреться!

\- Затем пытался раздеть, придумав каких-то скаутов. 

\- Скауты существуют! - горячо возразил Джим.

Спок недоверчиво приподнял бровь.

\- Я бы поверил, если бы следом ты не заговорил о Ниоте.

\- О да, Спок! Твоя логика сейчас железна, как никогда! Конечно, я пытался заменить ее тобой.

\- Неосознанно. И признать это - хороший способ завершить наш спор.

\- Да вовсе я не признаю! - Джим иногда забывал, что сарказм - не то оружие, с которым следует выходить на Спока. - Но уж поверь, я к тебе и пальцем не притронусь, - сказал он, в конце концов, поворачиваясь на другой бок.

\- Спокойной ночи, капитан.

\- Отдыхай хорошо, Спок.

Замечательно.  
Боунс предупреждал его, что в этой поездке старший помощник Спок может оказаться не тем фактором, который нужен Джиму. Интересно, как он смог предположить, что они застрянут на ночь в пустыне и повздорят из-за неслучившегося секса? Как он вообще мог догадаться о том, что Спок и секс могут звучать для Джима в одном предложении?

Он вспомнил, как готовился к этому небольшому путешествию. Точнее, как не готовился, намереваясь все свободное время зависать в барах, пока его старший помощник не обмолвился, что раз уж они на Земле, то для него, Спока, такая поездка имеет смысл. Джим тогда подумал, что для Спока-то конечно имеет, ландшафт этой пустыни чем-то схож с вулканским, а его, Джима, ждут лучшие цыпочки Айовы и забор в мамином цветнике, который он обязался выкрасить еще будучи кадетом Звездной Академии.

Удаляющаяся спина Спока внесла коррективы в его планы. Это было даже странно. Он никогда не интересовался допотопными захоронениями, и особого интереса к гигантским рисункам на песке тоже не проявлял. Но если кто и мог открыть ему глаза, так это Боунс, который заметил, что затея не так уж блестяща, и Споку, возможно, хотелось бы побыть там одному. 

\- Тебе не кажется, Джим, - сказал ему Боунс, многозначительно поднимая брови, - что в данном случае забор с цветником будут уместнее? Не говоря уже о цыпочках?

Но Джим упорно не понимал намеков. Поэтому сделал обратное тому, на что намекал Боунс - пошел и прямо спросил Спока, что тот думает по поводу его компании. Спок ответил, что не имеет возражений.

А теперь они повздорили. Странно, что Спок вообще позволил втянуть себя в выяснение отношений. Споры были для них привычным делом, но это всегда касалось работы, и Джим подумал, что прямо сейчас они преодолели очередной барьер.

Он повернулся на спину - потому что слишком дуло по плечам и потому что ему хотелось взглянуть на Спока. Тот так и лежал на спине, заложив руку за голову. Его взгляд был устремлен в небо, грудь слегка вздымалась от ровного дыхания. Звезды висели прямо над ними - эффект, возможный только в Южном полушарии. Протяни руку и возьмешь самую яркую. Даже космос не всегда дарил такие ощущения. У Джима защемило в груди.

\- Звезды имеют особенный свет, когда смотришь на них с Земли, - сказал он максимально нейтральным тоном.

\- Атмосфера земли схожа по своему составу с 84 из уже открытых планет класса М, - в тон ему ответил Спок. - Следовательно, такой же эффект можно встретить на еще как минимум 83 планетах.

\- Речь не об атмосфере, Спок.

\- Не могу не отметить очевидный факт. Если ты хочешь, чтобы рядом с тобой был кто-то, кто вложил бы в созерцание звезд эмоции, то явно прогадал со спутником.

Джим и сам не знал, чего хотел. Только чтобы эта ночь длилась дольше.

\- Я хочу стать твоим другом, - сказал он вслух, и, хотя это было правдой, слова прозвучали неожиданно для него самого.

\- Хорошо, - почти сразу ответил Спок.

\- Хорошо? Это потому что тот Спок посоветовал тебе быть со мной помягче?

\- Этого не было.

\- А я вот знаю, что было, - упрямо сказал Джим.

\- Не имеет значения. Учитывая общие задачи и плотность нашего общения, я не вижу причин для...

\- Спок! Споооок! Ты меня слышал? Я хочу стать твоим другом. А ты моим?

Джим мог поклясться, что на лице его старшего помощника промелькнуло смущение. Он не был Споком, чтобы сказать, сколько сотых секунд оно длилось, но был Джимом Кирком, чтобы со всей определенностью утверждать, что не ошибся.

\- Мы вдвоем, ни одной души на несколько километров, лежим в тесном и нагревшемся до тридцати двух целых, четырех десятых градуса спальном мешке и говорим о звездах. Если я верно оцениваю ситуацию, по земным меркам мы уже друзья, - впервые с того момента, как они улеглись, Спок посмотрел на Джима прямо.

\- А что насчет вулканских мерок?

Спок заколебался на долю секунды, и Джим уловил это потому что смотрел на него во все глаза.

\- Понадобится еще какое-то время.

Вот оно что. А чего он ждал? Тесных объятий и клятв в верности? Джим закатил глаза собственным мыслям:

\- Ладно, Спок, прости, что тороплю события.

\- Да, Джим. И, надеюсь, все в порядке?

\- Абсолютно.

\- Уверен? 

\- На сто десять процентов.

\- Сто десять? Я не вполне понимаю, какой шкалой ты пользуешься.

\- Стобальной, - сердито сказал Джим, снова поворачиваясь лицом к камням. - Давай спать.

Спок повернулся вслед за ним, придвигаясь ближе. А затем прижался, вытянув правую руку вдоль его тела. Джим никогда не сталкивался с вулканскими объятиями, и даже не был уверен, оно ли это. Больше смахивало на экспромт. Теплое дыхание щекотало линию волос на затылке, стук чужого сердца отдавался между лопаток. Джима окутало невыразимое блаженство, руки и ноги ослабели, и невозможно было понять - возбужден он или убаюкан. 

\- Ты дрожишь, - сказал Спок.

\- Да, - признал Джим.

Спок провел пальцами по его бедру, вверх-вниз, и вновь вверх - целомудренно и неприлично в равной степени. Ответный пыл Джима охлаждало лишь понимание, что действия его старпома неосознанны.

\- Давай сделаем это, - сказал Спок, когда костер окончательно потух, и они остались лежать в полной темноте. Пустыня тоже умолкла, словно была заинтригована тем, что между ними происходит.

\- Ты про перепих? - хмыкнул Джим. Спок чуть отстранился. - Кстати, откуда такое словечко?

\- Насколько мне известно, на Земле так называют одноразовый секс, произошедший по случаю. А мы на Земле.

\- Считаешь, у нас случай?

\- На самом деле, капитан, я подразумевал скаутов и их способ согреваться.

\- Ах, вот оно что, - понимающе протянул Джим. - Ты наконец-то достаточно замерз?

Вулканец, должно быть взглянул на него неодобрительно, но Джим не видел этого в темноте.

\- Дело не во мне. Через два дня нам возвращаться на корабль, не хватало тебе подхватить простуду.

\- Я слышу интонации Боунса в твоей речи.

\- Будь доктор Маккой здесь (боже упаси, подумал Джим), он несомненно поддержал бы меня. Моя кровь горячее, и я могу согреть тебя.

Могу согреть тебя. Интересно, насколько неопытен Спок, чтобы заявлять такие вещи в подобной ситуации?

Спок тем временем, расстегнул мешок со своей стороны, и Джим скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как он стягивает через голову свитер с высоким воротом, а затем и форменную футболку. Лунный свет мазнул по обнаженной спине, и в следующую секунду Спок лежал рядом, обнаженный по пояс, готовый делиться теплом. Скаутам такого и не снилось. 

Джим медленно расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, слегка касаясь пальцами кожи. Он был заведен до одури, но не собирался этого показывать. Кроме того, ему хотелось подразнить Спока. Хотя, кто кого здесь дразнил? Джим стянул рубашку с плеч и вывернулся из рукавов. Теперь их со Споком ничего не разделяло. 

\- Обними меня, - попросил он, и Спок исполнил его просьбу, обвивая рукой за плечи и прижимаясь грудью к спине. Теснее, ближе.

\- Интересно, - сказал Спок, едва они притерлись друг к другу, найдя удобное положение. Кстати, это оказалось не сложно.

\- Работает? - отозвался Джим.

\- В обе стороны.

\- А я что говорил? - Джим положил свою руку поверх руки Спока и переплел их пальцы. Они замолчали, умиротворенные друг другом. 

Я никогда такого не делал, - думал он. - И никогда не хотел. Даже не представлял, что это может быть так. Это как воронка, в которую можно погружаться до бесконечности. Мне важно быть ближе всех к тебе. Позволь мне. И не только сейчас.

Джим вдруг понял, что не каждая из этих мыслей - его. Кончики пальцев покалывало, низ живота ныл, но это была не только сладость, это были страх и предвкушение, и абсолютная безоговорочная жажда перейти предел. Он приподнялся на локте и оглянулся на Спока. 

\- Просто чтобы ты знал. Я все чувствую, - сказал он.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Спок в полголоса. Луна освещала его скулу и нахмуренные брови. Его голос звучал хрипло и чуть дрожал. Это было необычно и чертовски волнительно. - Так будет продолжаться, пока наши тела в контакте.

\- Веселые вулканские штучки. Я думал, для телепатии используются только определенные точки, - блеснул знаниями Джим, на той неделе закончивший штудировать учебник по вулканской физиологии, спертый у Боунса.

Спок попытался отодвинуться, но Джим его не пустил. Последовала небольшая борьба, в результате которой они оказались лицом друг к другу, запутавшиеся в складках злосчастного мешка. 

\- Нам нужно одно и то же, Спок.

\- Боюсь, что так.

\- И долго ты собирался скрытничать?

\- Максимально долго, - Спок сжал губы.

\- Брось. Тех, кому может стать больно, всего трое, и двое из них сейчас здесь. - Джим улыбнулся, зная, что Спок этого не видит. - Ты прости, но тебя я тоже посчитал.

Спок обнял его, уткнувшись в изгиб плеча, его пальцы перебирали волосы Джима. Оба замерли на несколько секунд, а потом Джим поцеловал Спока в шею, окунаясь в удивительно знакомый аромат и наслаждаясь им, как если бы долго был его лишен. Он почувствовал, как под губами вибрируют голосовые связки, но не услышал не единого звука.  
Спок потерся щекой о его висок, и Джим поднял голову. Было абсолютно темно, Луна снова скрылась, и губы Спока на его губах стали полной неожиданностью. Джим ответил, и его накрыло горячей волной, такой сильной, что на миг он потерял себя. Это было несравнимо ни с чем, и Джим не смог бы сказать - почему. Разве что это Спок было приемлемым ответом. Он подтянулся на руках, накрывая его собой, выпуская наружу то, что так долго сдерживал, и больше ни о чем не думал, только чувствовал. Когда стало совсем невыносимо, Спок откинулся назад, давая ему свободу, и Джим с остервенением задергал замки сковывающего движения мешка.

Кожа Спока была еще горячее, чем тогда, когда он только разделся, и на вкус она тоже была горячей, как солнце, которого они несколько часов не видели. Джим слепо целовал его грудь и живот, Спок сжимал волосы на его затылке, уткнувшись носом в макушку, откликаясь на каждое движение тем беззвучным стоном, который Джим уловил в первый раз.  
Оказавшись на спине, Джим проглотил изумленный выдох. Спок, толкнув его колено, лег сверху, прижавшись долгим, полным жажды и нетерпения движением. Их члены были тесно прижаты друг к другу, и это требовало выхода, но Спок больше не двигался, поцелуями изучая лицо Джима и до боли сжимая его плечи. А потом их руки устремились вниз почти одновременно, но джимова была явно лишней, поэтому он просто обнял Спока, полагаясь на него и пройдя с ним весь путь до самого конца.

Джим не помнил, как они уснули, но ему было очень уютно, пока холод не забрался в мешок, заставив его вздрогнуть и недоуменно сесть, потирая глаза. Солнце вставало прямо из-за линии горизонта, а с той точки, где находился Джим, она была очень далекой. Зрелище было невероятным, и Джим поднялся на ноги, любуясь им. Он увидел Спока на каменном выступе низкой скалистой гряды, которая осталась незамеченной ими ночью. Спок смотрел на солнце, прикрыв глаза ладонью, хотя свет не был ярким. Джим сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, но, вспомнив последнюю воспитательную тираду Боунса, остался на месте.

Пустыня нагревалась, как сковородка, и Джим понял, что адски голоден. И почти по-детски счастлив. Спок опустил ладонь, но его глаза все еще были устремлены на солнечный диск. Джим многое бы отдал, чтобы прочитать в них то, что, он был уверен, будет скрыто, когда вулканец вернется к нему.  
Он сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на небо. Их корабль быль где-то там, ждал, отдохнувших и полных сил для новых приключений. Но сначала, конечно, был мамочкин забор, потом Боунс, требующий подробностей, и, может быть, Ухура. Хотя Джим самонадеянно полагал, что не так уж ему и достанется.

Он взглянул на Спока, а тот теперь смотрел на него. Джим помахал ему рукой, и вулканец поднялся со своего места, ловко спускаясь со скалы и направляясь к нему. Джим пошел ему навстречу, насвистывая какую-то старую мелодию, стараясь заглушить бешеные удары сердца. Спустя несколько секунд он смотрел в лицо Спока, по которому успел соскучиться за эту ночь, и которое совершенно не изменилось со вчерашнего вечера. И все-таки оно было другим. Что-то в уголках губ, что-то в уголках глаз… Джим улыбнулся.

\- Ты бывал в Айове, Спок? - спросил он, подходя почти вплотную.

\- Только на базе Звездного флота.

Спок смотрел на него в своей обычной манере, чуть приподняв бровь, и Джиму так хотелось повторить сегодняшнюю ночь, что он почти забыл, о чем хотел поговорить.

\- Мы должны это исправить, - сказал он, наконец.

\- Я нахожу это слегка преждевременным, - Спок покачал головой, извлекая трикодер и оглашая пустыню его тонким писком.

\- Не скромничай. Мама мне все уши прожужжала о моем знаменитом первом помощнике, с которым знакомы все, кроме нее. - Уши Спока слегка изменили цвет, и Джим усилил напор. - Давай ее порадуем? Всего один день.

\- Один? - с сомнением переспросил Спок.

\- Ага. И одна ночь, - Джим подмигнул. - Скаутская.


End file.
